


I Melt

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Stiles gets some... ideas watching Jackson eat an ice cream cone.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Earth is Moving verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988482
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	I Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is pure porn. Like there is nothing of plot value in this story. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title Song: I Melt by Rascal Flatts

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he sipped his milkshake and watched the display his boyfriend was providing in the passenger seat. 

The two of them went on a lunch date to Sonic, and got ice cream as a dessert. Well, Stiles got a milkshake. Jackson got the biggest fucking ice cream cone he had ever laid eyes on. And right now was going over it with his tongue with the same vigor normally reserved for Stiles' cock. 

Stiles watched as Jackson's tongue swirled around and around the soft serve ice cream that created the top of the waffle cone. The way the pink appendage navigated the peaks and valleys of the dairy treat. 

"Mmmmm," Jackson moaned as his tongue lapped up a bit of caramel swirl. Fucking great, Stiles thought. Now the motherfucker is fucking moaning.

"So good Stiles," Jackson said, swallowing a mouthful of the ice cream. He then looked over and saw Stiles' slight grump face. 

"Stiles?" He asked. "What's wrong? Is your milkshake not good?"

Stiles snapped out of his trance. "What?" He asked.

"You looked like you wanted to slash someone's tires," Jackson said, taking another lick of the ice cream.

"It's that," Stiles explained.

"It's what?" Jackson took another lick. 

"Damn it, I can't think of anything other than you licking my cock like it's that damn ice cream!"

Jackson smirked and took another lick.

Stiles set the milkshake down and put the car into gear.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked. 

"I'm driving to the preserve and you can do to me what you just did to that dessert."

With that, Stiles pulled out of the parking space and started driving out of town.

***

The drive to the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve, which normally takes 20 minutes, this time only took about 10. Stiles found a nice, quiet place to park right as Jackson finished the last of the ice cream cone. He then placed the napkin he had been using in the take out bag and set it in the back floor. 

"You ready," Jackson asked. 

Stiles nodded as he moved his cup so Jackson could have a clear path across the seats.

Jackson leaned over and unzipped Stiles' blue jeans. He reached into the pants, through Stiles' boxers, and found what he was looking for. 

Stiles was already hard when Jackson wrapped his hand around it. 

Tugging slightly, Jackson freed Stiles thick cock from his pants, and took in the beautiful sight. Standing at 8.5 inches while erect, Jackson stared as his boyfriend's foreskin rested along the bottom of the head. 

"What are you waiting for?" Stiles asked. 

At this command, Jackson leaned down and gave the tip its first lick. 

"Fuuuck," Stiles moaned. "Your tongue. It's still cold." 

"Is it?" Jackson asked, licking again, pulling back the skin and letting the areas of his tongue, still cold from the ice cream touch the most sensitive areas of the shaft. 

"Keep doing that," Stiles moaned. 

Jackson hummed in the affirmative and took the whole head in his mouth. 

Jackson's warm breath and cold mouth combined to create a sensation Stiles had never felt before as Jackson took more of his dick in his mouth. 

With one hand, Jackson started to stroke up and down. Up and down in perfect sync with his head Bobs. 

Jackson's tongue made laps around Stiles' dick, each lap bringing a new moan out of Stiles. Each moan went straight from Stiles' mouth, into Jackson's ears and right down to his dick.

Jackson reached down with his free hand, unzipped his pants and pulled his own cock out of his shorts and started stroking himself.

Stiles gripped the steering wheel and groaned as he felt his climax build. His breathing got more and more shallow as that pressure built up in his stomach. "Jackson, I'm gonna come," he moaned. 

Jackson moaned in acknowledgement and sped up his movements. 

Stiles started breathing harder and harder until he couldn't stop himself. With a cry, Stiles came down Jackson's throat.

As Jackson swallowed, he came himself, spraying the dashboard with his seed. 

Jackson pulled off of Stiles' dick with an audible pop, the dick lightly slapping him on the cheek before he sat up and put it back in Stiles' pants. 

"Fuck, Jackson," Stiles gasped. "I think that was the best blowjob you've ever given me."

"Thanks," Jackson said, wiping his hand and cock off with a napkin before starting on the dashboard with a fresh napkin.

"I hope you can get all of that," Stiles said. "Don't really want to explain come stains to my detail guy."

Jackson laughed. "It's all coming off," he said. He then leaned in and kissed Stiles. 

Stiles enjoyed the taste of himself mixing with the residual vanilla on Jackson's tongue. 

"So, you want to go home?" Stiles asked. "Maybe we can go for round 2?" 

Jackson smiled. "Fuck yeah. But stop by the store first." 

"Why?" 

Jackson faced forward. "I want to buy a box of popsicles so you can return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed it!


End file.
